Wioska Ukryta w Piasku - Suna-Gakure
Wioska Suna-Gakure jest jedną z Pięciu Wielkich osad i znajduje się w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie z Ame-gura Symbolem wioski jest klepsydra, w której jak wiemy, przesypuje się piasek. Jest to o tyle znaczące, że wioska znajduje się na pustyni i cała jej powierzchnia pokryta jest piaskiem. Z wioski pochodzi wiele znanych postaci, z których niektóre miały ogromny wpływ na świat shinobi oraz fabułę. Mowa tu o Monzaemonie Chikamatsu, który stworzył technikę lalkarską, Sasorim, członku Ataksuki, a także Gaarze – pierwszym, o którym powiedziano nam wprost, że jest Jinchuuriki, obecnym Kazekage oraz generale Sojuszu Shonobi. thumb|left|Symbol wioski ukrytej w Piasku Charakterystyka Nie znamy zbyt wielu ninja z tej osady, ale ci, których poznaliśmy, zazwyczaj posługują się ninjutsu. Wiodącą naturą używaną w walce jest wiatr. W tej dziedzinie postacie z tej wioski pokazały nam ogromny wachlarz swoich możliwości. Począwszy od technik ofensywnych, jak Kamaitachi no Jutsu, poprzez techniki, które dobrze sprawują się i na obronie, i na ataku, skończywszy na defensywnych. Z tego kraju wywodzi się lalkarstwo, tutaj też szkolili się najlepsi przedstawiciele tej sztuki. Właściwie nie pokazano, by z jakiegokolwiek innego miejsca pochodzili lalkarze. Szkolą się oni przez wiele lat, przez co niektórym udało się zasłynąć na całym świecie, dzięki swym umiejętnością i ich skuteczności w walce. Najlepszym przykładem będzie legendarny Sasori z Czerwonych Piasków, który swój żywot zakończył w Akatsuki – organizacji, która zrzeszała najpotężniejszych zbiegłych ninja z całego świata, a jednorazowo liczyła jedynie 10 członków. W wiosce występowały osoby, które posiadały Kekkei Genkai – Jiton. Jedynymi znanymi są Trzeci i Czwarty Kazegage. Gaara posiada umiejętności, które bardzo przypominają te ukazywane przez ojca. Tak jak Czwarty i jego poprzednik potrafili kontrolować opiłki żelaza, tak Gaara potrafi kontrolować piasek. Gdy Czwarty używał swoich wyjątkowych zdolności, wokół oczu robiły mu się ciemne otoczki – takie, jak u Gaary. Jeśli chodzi o stroje, prym wiedzie dowolność. Jednakże, jak w każdej dużej wiosce, jest też mundur. Stanowi go przede wszystkim beżowa kamizelka, która jest dostępna w kilku wariantach: w wersji z kieszonkami i bez, z kołnierzem lub bez oraz z naramiennikami lub bez. Poza tym brązowe lub granatowe ubranie pod spodem. Nie wielu ninja nosi pełny mundur, większość jedthumb|330px|Przykładowe stroje ninja z Sunynak utrzymuje swój strój w odpowiedniej tonacji, tzn. od razu wiadomo, z jakiej wioski pochodzi dany ninja, bez patrzenia na opaskę. Fanbook Kai no Sho daje wiosce dwie na pięć gwiazdek siły militarnej, ekonomicznej i populacji. Statystycznie, jest to najsłabiej rozwinięta Wielka Wioska. Historia Wioska została założona przez Pierwszego Kazekage, a jakiś czas później pozyskała Shukaku. Trzeci Kazekage, dziś nazywany najpotężniejszym, naśladując kontrolę demona nad piaskiem, stworzył swój żelazny piasek, który potrafił kontrolować dzięki Jitonowi. Nie wiemy kiedy Monzaemon Chikamatsu zaadaptował lalkarstwo do boju i rozwinął. Stworzył doskonale uzbrojone kukły oraz metody walki, które pozwalały radzić sobie z przeciwnikiem, gdy miał dużą przewagę - nie tylko liczebną. Jego lalki i najlepszą technikę opanowała Chyoi, a ulepszoną wersję tego jutsu zaprezentował nam Sasori – oczywiście chodzi o Shirohigi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shū oraz nową wersję, Akahigi : Hyakki no SoenKekke Genkai . Sztuka ta stała się tak popularna i dobrze opanowana, że w wiosce postał specjalny oddział zrzeszający lalkarzy. Prowadzone tam były różne badania, które miały na celu stworzenie ulepszonych lalek, czy nowych technik. thumb|left|Shirohigi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shū Podczas Drugiej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi Suna-Gakure prowadzona była przez Trzeciego Kazekage. Nic nie wiemy na temat przebiegu tej wojny w wiosce lub walk, które toczyli ninja tej osady, ale znamy kilka skutków. Tsunade zyskała tytuł najlepszego medyka na świecie dzięki temu, że potrafiła znaleźć odtrutki na trucizny Chiyo, która w późniejszych latach nie kryła swej niechęci do Ślimaczej Księżniczki. W wojnie tej z ręki Hakate Sakumo zginęli rodzice Sasoriego. Wydarzenie to jest ważne w serii, ponieważ od tej pory chłopca wychowywała babcia – znana z tworzenia trucizn mistrzyni lalek. thumb|Rodzice Sasoriego Trzecia Wielka Wojna Shinobi przyniosła Sasoriemu przydomek – Sasori z Czerwonych Piasków, który towarzyszył mu aż do śmierci. Przydomek ten zawdzięcza temu, że piasek wokół niego i lalek był czerwony od krwi pokonanych przeciwników. Warto dodać, że jego lalki sygnowane były jego logiem –skorpionem, co bezpośrednio wiąże się z jego imieniem (jap. Sasori oznacza skorpion). Dwanaście lat przed rozpoczęciem serii na świat przyszło najmłodsze i ostatnie dziecko Czwartego i jego żony, Karury. Chłopiec urodził się jako malutki wcześniak, ale Chiyo uznała, że nie przeszkadza to w wykonaniu ich planu – uczynienia z chłopca Jinchuuriki. Niedługo potem chłopiec już miał w sobie demona. Został jedynym znanym nam Jinchuurikim z tej wioski. Kilka lat później Orochimaru zaproponował wspólny atak na Konogę. Nastąpił on podczas ostatniego etapu egzaminu na chunina, przed którego rozpoczęciem Kazekage został zamordowany. Konoha również straciła swojego Kage, a sam konflikt między tymi dwoma wioskami został zażegnany. Dzisiaj są bliskimi sprzymierzeńcami. Kilka lat później, gdy Gaara został Kazekage, do wioski przybyło dwóch członków Akatsuki, by porwać Jinchuuriki. W samej wiosce walczył tylko jeden z nich, Deidara , Miał kłopoty z pokonaniem Gaary, ale gdy chciał zrzucić na wioskę gigantyczną bombę, Kazekage osłonił ją swoim piaskiem, tracąc przy tym mnóstwo czakry i przytomność. Razem ze swoim partnerem zabrali Jinchuuriki do kryjówki organizacji. Na pomoc przybyli ninja z Konohy, ale to nie uratowało Kazekage. Gdy usunięto z niego Bijuu, umarł. Dopiero Chiyo, używając techniki nad którą pracowała w oddziale lalkarzy, przywróciła życie młodemu władcy, oddając swoje. thumb|Chiyo ratująca Gaarę Podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi Gaara jest generalnym głównodowodzącym, a Kankuro dowodzi Jednostką Desantową. Do walki po stronie wroga zostało przyzwanych kilku ninja z Wioski Piasku: Chiyo, Sasori, Czwarty Kazekage i Pakura thumb|left|Wioska Ukrytego Piasku